Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rogue Shinigami who graduated from the Shinō Academy and became the captain of the 5th Division before he became a Visored and was exiled. Appearance Gekkō has the appearance of a young man within his late teens. He wears a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. His physical traits are considered aesthetically pleasing or beautiful and his physical body is lean and muscled, being in top form an condition as well as totally rid of all body fat. He has coal black hair that frames and complements his elegant face. He has reddish brown eyes that shine with knowledge and power. He constantly has a stoic look about him, which gives off a mysterious aura around his person. Personality Gekkō himself is a confident, laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual. He is constantly calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone he meets. Gekkou is truly a man that others aspire to be, eccentric, calm, and wise, there is no situation that can force him to stress or panic. Gekkou is cautious and patient in battle, being able to wait for an extensive amount of time before executing his plan of attack. A true enigma, Gekkou follows no one's rules unless they can benefit him and the people he cares for directly. He is truly a "rebel" as described by Misora; he is one that will always stand in the way and against tradition, law, and even religion when he sees that it will be for the better good. He is well known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which has helped him overcome the steepest of challenges in his life. His devotion to the Soul Society and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by his fellow Shinigami. Due to the state of mind he developed, Gekkō is usually calm and wise. Even in the most dangerous of situations he will crack jokes during difficult times and act sarcastic in the face of danger. He can earn the trust of almost everyone he meets and become very close friends with them. He will act mysteriously at times, to test others, giving them hints to certain situations. History Gekkō was born witihin the upper regions of the Rukongai. He was raised by his mother, Tsuki Kirameki, who was currently the captain of the Fifth Division. Around the age of seven Gekkou befriended Misora Kurosaki. As he got older, he desired to become strong in order to protect his mother. As he reached his mid-teens, his Shinigami powers started to manifest, and his mother sensed an unnatural level of spiritual energy from the boy, this prompted her to personally train him in Shinigami combat. After she finished teaching him the basics, she enrolled him into the Shinou Academy. Gekkou's true, innate talent began to show as he exceled through his classes. Due to this, he graduated from the academy in one year. After he graduated, he was granted a seated position within Squad 6. Once in the squad, he requested to be taught by the squad's captain: Ginrei Kuchiki. Under his tutelage, not only where his skills were further honed, he also met and befriended Byakuya Kuchiki who was around the same age as Gekkou. His skills in Zanjutsu, Shunpo, and Kidō reached new heights as he quickkly grasped the concepts of each combat area. However, his Hakuda was below average. Searching for a tutor to increase his skill in that particualr area, he encountered Yoruichi Shihōin. Under her teachings, he achieved extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Under the tutelage of both captains, Gekkou's skills in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, and Shunpo reached the level of a captain. Upon finishing his training, Gekkō became the captain of the Fifth Division, succeeding his mother. After becoming captain, Byakuya Kuchiki ascended to the status of captain of the 6th Division and Yoruichi Shihōin became captain of the 2nd Division and commander of the Onmitsukidō. While Byakuya and Yoruichi where not always on agreeable terms with eachother, Gekkou had a good relationship with the two. Upon becoming captain, Gekkou and Yoruichi trained together to further hone their skills in combat. Due to his accelerated develpment, Gekkou soon became stronger than the average captain. However, a plot devised by Sōsuke Aizen interrupted his peaceful existance. Using an unknown virus, Aizen infected eight Shinigami. Upon learining this, Gekkou rushed towards the scene wher he discovered that the Shiningami had Hollow powers. Seeing Aizen, Gekkou ran at him, thinking that he would become a victim of the crazed Shinigami if he did not interfere. However, Aizen revealed himself to be the perpetrator when he stabbed Gekkou in his torso, infecting him with the same virus. After being infected with the virus, Gekkou was taken to the Human World by Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Upon awakening from his coma, Gekkou saw that his childhood friend and lieutinant Misora Kurosaki come with him. Kisuke had explained to Gekkou what had happened to him and why he was in the Human Realm. After the revelation, Gekkō decided to train with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kisuke in Zanjutsu and Kidō, and Yoruichi in Shunpo and Hakuda. During the training, his skills rose to incrdible levels, enough to be able to rival and even defeat both warriors in their respective fields. After a few weeks of consideration Gekkō decided to enter Hueco Mundo to master his new found powers.After years of training with his Hollow powers in Hueco Mundo, Gekkou noticed the weaknesses of Hollowfication. These weaknesses where the fact that he could only don his mask fo a certain amount of time and that his Inner Hollow would not stop disturbing his powers until he took over his body. Acknowledgeing this, and remebering his Kidō training, Gekkō stripped his Inner Hollow of its power and selaed it away using the spell Ginrei and Yamamoto used on Koga Kuchiki.After doing this, Gekkō gained access to its powers without any need to interact with his Hollow at all. After another two years of further mastering his powers, Gekkō returned to the Human World. He then started attending school at Karakura High School. Upon returning, Gekkou saw that crime in Karakura matched that of a low-level district within the Rukongai. Knowing this, he cloaked himsel in a black trench coat and equiped himself with a knife and metalic wire. Finally, he donned a mask that he crafted after his Hollow mask. Due to his training, he was more than ready to take on the worst threats, whether natural or supernatural. Synopsis Eternal Youth! The Battle of two Prodigies! Powers and Abilities Gekkō is a former Gotei 13 captain with abilities possibly equaling those of both his former mentors, Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin. He is trained with both melee weapons and Kidō, and utilizes both with equal skill in battle. His skills and prowess enables him to fight on par with all but the toughest of opponents. 'Immense Spiritual Energy: Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has an incredible amount spiritual energy. His power being above a good majority of the former Espada and well beyond that of a captain's own. He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains known. His energy gives off a sensation of complete mystery. It's signature energy radiation seemingly represents the unknown, which in itself is a primal source of fear. His spiritual aura also has the mixed factor of both familarness and the unknown, both horrifing and comforting his opponents at the same time. *'''Ambient Spitron Particle Harnessing and Construction: '''Similar to the Quincies, Gekkou can harness surrounding energy in the environment. He can harness the power of surrounding energy sources. Combined with his ability to telekinetically construct any weapon of choice, Gekkō is an incredibly powerful opponent. * Condensed Energy Waves: Streaming from his zanpakutō's ability to manipulate energy, Gekkō is able to create condensed energy waves that can either focuses on cutting power or explosive power, the choice being completely up to Gekkō. These energy waves can vary in color, but seem to maintain a constant, yet beautiful variation of multi colored shades. These energy waves are powerful, however they can be used in a variety of ways and methods. These slashes take the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave, hence their name. katekyo-hitman-reborn-1796237.jpg| Gekkō utilizing Kidō Holy_Nova.jpg|Gekkou's Shunkou Hakuryu_no_Holy_Breath.jpg|Gekkou utilizing mid-level Kidou while in Shunkou 'Kidō Master: '''Being a former captain, Gekkō has a considerable amount of knowledge in the art of Kidō. He is capable of casting several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. His skill in Kidō stems from his knowledge of the flow of energy that is required to cast spells. Also, during his younger training with Byakuya, and further honing with Kisuke, Gekkō has shown a great talent for the art of casting spells. His skills are great enough to rival both warriors in this respective field. *'Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) is an advanced battle technique which combines the physical techniques of Hakuda with the spell-based techniques of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. When disarmed of his Zanpakutou and fighting an opponent who he would not be able to defeat using standard Hakuda, Gekkou utilizes this technique. His mastery over it allows him to use this stategy without any ill effects, such as his clothes being torn. While in this form he has to actually call forth the incantation of Kidou, he still has a formidable hold on the art of spells. However, he is only able to use mid level spells due to the already high amount of Kidou going into th Shunkou. *Hanki (反鬼,Reverse Demon): An ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Gekkou only uses this technique in sync with sneak attacks to catch his opponets off guard. Hohō Master: 'Being trained by both Yoruichi Shihōin and Byakuya Kuchiki, a master of the art of flash step; and also being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has a great amount of skill and prowess in the art of Shunpo. During his training with Yoruichi, he was even able to maneuver behind the latter, who was and still is known throughout Soul Society as the greatest Shunpo user in the Seireitei, without her noticing despite him being a mere few feet directly in front of her, until he actually grabbed her. 'Hakuda Master: '''Gekkō is a master of Hakuda. His fighting styles consist of minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them. He has incredible high-speed Taijutsu attacks that he uses to overwhelm his opponents. He can fight at incredible speed. So much so that he possesses incredible strength and speed in his arms and legs, and is able to attack at imperceptible velocities. He can strike his opponent in rapid succession. His skills enabled him to fight on par, and slightly overcome one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society and the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi Shihōin. His mastery of the art form is so great, that he took down nearly 50 Hollows with only Hakuda while in Hueco Mundo. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Gekkō often floods his opponents with overwhelming torrents of highly efficient combinations,chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on his opponents, giving them little time to recover. Gekkō is also proficient in counters, being able to counter attacks that enemies use by using his own physical force against them in addition to his own attack power. *Karate Master: Karate. The the style of the open hand. This martial art utilizes punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands,and palm-heel strikes. This is the martial art that utilizes Gekkou's free will and unstoppable determination, and thus is his personal favorite above all others. Hardening of the already indomitable force of will Gekkou posses, Karate is his most reliable weapon in battle, second only to his trusty Zanpakutou. His skills in this art are second only to none, as he has developed an emotional "pulling" towards the martial art. His prowess borders on that of a master class fighter. His movements flow in a similar fashion to how energy flows throughout the universe. Using ellegant agility and dexterity, unholy speed, and herculean strength, Gekkou can make the art even more deadly than that of a Zanpakutou or Kidou. The very philosophy of Karate is embedded into Gekkou's way of life: "to purge oneself of selfish and evil thoughts. "For only with a clear mind and conscience can the practitioner understand the knowledge which he receives." Gekkou believes in being "inwardly humble and outwardly gentle." He is always in a constant state of Fudōshin, which in itself complements his unstoppable drive and unbelievable extermination. His Karate practice is primarily characterized by linear punching and kicking techniques executed from a stable, fixed stance, while being able to burst forth with smooth movements and attacks. *Neijing Mastery: The art of the ''internal exercises, ''Neijing is the harnessing and channeling of one's own internal physical or spiritual energy. Gekkō was, at first, reluctant to use such a deadly martial art, due to its rupturing of an opponent's internal organs and systems. However, he was taught this marital art by Yoruichi during his time as her protege and during his captain ship. While this is indeed a powerful martial art, Gekkō uses it only as a last resort, due to its volatile and overly dangerous techniques of not only defeating one's opponent, but completely destroying them. As such, he only has a sufficient amount of knowledge in the martial art to count as an expert level warrior. Despite this however, he is still a powerful force to be reckoned with when using this type of fighting style. Releasing powerful amounts of energy by focusing internal energy into fanning out from that point and spreading outwards into his target, Gekkou can launch a dangerous assault into his opponents muscles, bodily systems, and organs. *Jujutsu Master: Another of Gekkou's personal favorites, this art includes the user's peaceful state of mind and their internal serenity. Having to be gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, and yielding is essential for the full use of this soft martial art. A fighting style he learned shortly after he came to the World of the Living, Gekkō has shown a great amount of skill in this martial art. A method devised for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy takes the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. Using this technique to its fullest, Gekkō utilizes all forms of grappling techniques to some degree, which throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, disengagements, striking, and kicking. Gekkou is capable of throwing and manhandling his opponents with a shocking amount of force and finese. **'''Torite (捕手, "Catching Hand"): An extension of Jujutsu in terms of defeating an armed opponent, Torite is the near basicality of disarming an armed opponent. Torite is a technique that allows for a martial arts master to deflect and catch actual weapons. Gekkō has shown enough mastery over this certain technique to where he can catch a seated officer's zanpakutō within his hand without sustaining a scratch. Zanjutsu Master: 'Gekkō has a great amount of skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being masterful of the core art itself. Gekkou is exceedingly skilled at using his zanpakutō in combat. In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekkou relies mostly on his blade and thus would be considered a master swordsmanship specialist. Being tutored personally by Byakuya Kuchiki, a swordsman master in his own right, Gekkou has grasped the basics of handling one's sword. Aside from his initial training with Byakuya, his skills have developed by both further self training and fighting, becoming even more capable. His overall skill is enough to fight evenly against a sword master of Byakuya Kuchiki's caliber. *'Ken'natsu (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A standard technique for any swordsman, the Ken'natsu is the concussive force produced from a sword swing. Using this, Gekkou can cause rocks to upturn and energy to spew from the land. While powerful, he doesn't use this in fights equating those of captain level Shinigami. Enhanced Physical Properties: '''During all his training throughout his life, Gekkō's physical abilities have been pushed to the absolute peak of physical potential. This has come from many years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Gekkō has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Gekkō has trained his body to physical perfection, evident from his slim, lean and muscled body without it being bulky. He is able to easily overpower a Shinigami twice his size and built. '''Keen Intellect: Even while in the Soul Society, Gekkō has shown to be a quick learner. In school, despite his secret life, he was able to keep up a perfect grade record and effectively tutor others. In battle, Gekkou is highly perceptive, able to quickly see through his opponent's attack patterns and battle tactics to better counter them. Innate Talent: From a young age, Gekkō stood out in talent. This made his mother recognize his great potential growth to become her future successor as the captain of the 5th Division. Combined with his unwavering resolve to succeed, Gekkō has proven himself able to master seemingly any skill or technique he sets his mind to. Remnants of Hollowfication Gekkō's full Hollow Form.jpg|Gekkou's Hollow Form lfairy-tail-3918495.jpg|Gekkou using his Cero on an unknown opponet Hollow Reiryoku:''' Around the time of his self exile, Gekkou was infected with '''Sōsuke Aizen's Hollow Infection Virus. After this, he became a Visored. However, knowing the weakness of the power would be his that it would begin to distribute power within his body, aiming to completely grasp hold of his body, Gekkou challenged and bested his Inner Hollow in battle. Once he defeated it, he stripped it of its power and sealed it away using a certain Kidō technique. After doing this, he gained its Reiryoku and now has complete access to it. While he can access his Hollow Reiryoku whenever he needs to, he can only use it when having donned a Hollow form. When this is done, Gekkou's Hollow powers and his Shinigami powers completely meld, increasing his spiritual and physical powers by a great amount. Within this form, Gekkou has access to Hollow powers and abilities, including the lethal Cero. While in this from, Gekkou's appearance mildly. His hair now longer and more flowing, his robe remains nearly the same. Being a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat or shihakushō with white lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. He dons a stark white Hollow mask with two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, that are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Zanpakutō Bakusaiga.jpg|Seinaruisei within its sealed state Goldbrand by insanitysorrow-d4q2fpk-1--1-.jpg|Seinaruisei with its Shikai activated Seinaruisei (聖なる威勢, sacred power): Gekko's Zanpakutō, it is the only Zanpakuto to date that has the ability to control the elements of nature in the history of Soul Society. In its sealed state it takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. *'Shikai: 'Seinaruisei's release command is "Rise", upon uttering the release phrase, Seinaruisei begins to glow a golden light that then begins to re-shape into the form of a golden Katana with black hilt-wrappings and a golden tsubasa and blade that is curved near the tip. Shikai Special Abilites: 'Seinaruisei is a Zanpakutou that's power is basically the representation and embodiment of Gekkou's free spirit. Its power is the physical and spiritual manifestation of Gekkou's will to "go with the flow", and adapt and overcome any challenge set before him. Torrents of energy erupt from Gekkou's form as the element of which he and Seinaruisei embodies is revealed. Energy, the force that runs wild and follows no other's rules other than its own. Seinaruisei is able to generate and manipulate different types of energy. The ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound is under Seinaruisei and Gekkou's control. With this, Gekkou can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects or space. He can convert one type of energy into another, store it within his body, and release it upon command. *'Shikai Weaknesses: 'While this ability is great, it also relies on Gekkou's Emotional Consistency and his mental state. While he is normally calm and wise, it is possible to anger him. While to most this would be beneficial to others as it increases their combat instinct, for Gekkou this is not true. Instead, his volatile emotions can overcome, and weaken him. This makes it very dangerous for both Gekkou and his opponent as his unstable mind also causes his energy flow to go wild, sending out rapid waves of destructive and negative energy and distorting the area and his opponent's senses. The evil power that radiates from him comes in waves or as tiny particles. This is Gekkou's greatest weakness, because he loses complete control of the energy he normally controls, and the fact that what was once pure energy is now negative energy doesn't help much. *'Light Manipulation: 'The ability that mimics Gekkou's state of mind which enables him to almost always to do what is "good and right", which is the light's true meaning. This is one of Gekkou's most powerful assests. With this, Gekkou is able to generate, manipulate and absorb light particles. Using this tactic, he can control light: electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. He can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. Gekkou is capable of, generating blasts of photon energy, create force-fields and shields of light. Gekkou uses this ability for frontal attacks and sense distortion. *'Sound Manipulation: 'While his ability is no where near the ability of Nisshō Asakura, it still makes him a force to be reckoned with. Using precise timing and prior strategy, Gekkou can make full use of this ability. Unlike his light manipulation, this technique is solely used for sneak attacks and quick counters. Being able to create and manipulate sound and sound waves, Gekkou can can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound. *'Elemental Conversion: This power comes from Seinaruisei's and Gekkou's innate ability to manipulate "Elemental" energy, which is what allows him to focus his own spirit energy, or energy from an external force to control their element. While in most cases, he can harness one innately comparable element as his major power, but he is also able to use other elemental energies at a higher level. While energy is considered to be the "fifth" element, it can also branch off into different elements. Using this, Gekkou can control the elements. Literally meaning to "Change Molecules" Elemental Manipulation is a very rare and powerful capability. Gekou is capable of moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Gekkou can even combine two or more elements in order to create a new one. However, the trade-off to this ability is absolute. The drawback is the power of the elements themselves, as they are virtually incapable of matching an special ability element. This meaning that, for instance, if Gekkou where to pit his elements of fire or lightning against Shindō Takuji's Kirin, which specializes in lightning, or against Akihiko Hikaru's Jigoku Nusumu, which specializes in fire, it would definitely be a losing battle. This is because of the fact that these elements are backed by the Zanpakuto and Shinigami's souls, while the elements Gekkou possess are merely elements. Bankai: Shinseina Senshi (神聖な戦士, Sacred Warrior): Gekkou's Bankai is quite unnatural for most Shinigami, as it does not take the form of any large creature or even attack. Instead, his Bankai shrinks down and compresses around him. Another thing that seperates his Bankai froom others is his form of attire, which has both American and Japanese culture behind it.He now wears a long red coat that holds similariites to that of a shihakush coat with black clothing underneath, as well as crossed leather straps, black boots, and shoulder guards. Gekkō is right-handed and bears two large wing on his back which he uses for flight and can summon or conceal within a moments notice. His Zanpakutō becomes a Rapier, a large sword with a bright red blade. Gekkō is able to channel Kidō into his rapier, endowing it with a bright red aura and causing runic symbols to appear along its length. Bankai Special Ability: '''Shinseina Senshi increases all of Gekkou's previous attributes greatly, making him a much greater and more formidable opponent than he was before. His Shikai abilities have been both omited and transcended. While he still manipulates energy, he manipulates a totally different element. * '''Aether Manipulation and Creation: While clothed in his Bankai, Shinseina Senshi',' Gekkou has acquired the innate ability to generate, conjure, and manipulate Aether, the unique essence that flows through most of existence. Aether is the powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. It is one of the'' "legendary elements", and also one of the most powerful forces in existence, which only Gekkou and his clan are capable of utilizing. It is an ability exclusive to the Kirameki clan, and is useble by only them. Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. The very usage of this technique indicates that the Kirameki clan are more than just ordinary Shinigami. Aether is an element on the third level, which normally refers to spiritual and divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only available to transcendent life-forms such as higher-echelon Shinigami. *'Enhanced Physical Properties:''' Gekkō's already amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength are enhanced to inhuman levels. While using Shunpo, Gekkō's new prowess is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpo users. His physical strength enables him to cut an entire mountain in half with one focused swing of his blade. As stated above, his Bankai does not expel as much spiritual energy as others do, giving him great stamina in battle. * '''Enhanced Spiritual Energy: '''While clothed in Bankai, Gekkou's spiritual power becomes nothing if not absolutely grand and alluring. His energy signature is not heavy, suffocating, neither does it hold any killer intent. Misora described the feeling of Gekkou's Bankai as one of the Christian religion would describe "God". Pure, yet wrathful. Those who are in Gekkou's Bankai's vincinity desribe his power as something hat you know would not hurt you, but can if it so chooses. His new power is so great in this form that it bypasses the normality of malice or anger, yet it encompasses both grace and wrath. When exerted, his power spread throughout the entire field of battle and shrouds the area in an omni-presence that both comforts and terrifies his opponents. It is golden in color, similar to the armor he dons while in the great form of Bankai. Trivia Contrary to the canon story line, Tsuki and Gekkō Kirameki are the captains of the 5th Division instead of Shinji Hirako. The "Remnants of Hollowfication" sub-category of this article was inspired by Seireitou's Ichigo Kurosaki page. His Hero Theme is Well Enough Alone by Chevelle His battle theme is Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin According to the author, despite his seemingly vast array of abilities, Gekkō is only slightly above that of a captain level combatant. Gekkō Kirameki Category:BraveHeart70